


Before I Let You Walk, You Gotta Show Me How You Crawl

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Face-Fucking, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slight mentions of a humiliation kink, Sub Luke, Title is taken from Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is happiest on his knees, when he's got his mouth on Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Let You Walk, You Gotta Show Me How You Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half. 
> 
> Also Ashton calls Luke a slut quite a bit, so if you're not comfy with that then be cautious.

 

"Do you think you're funny, Princess?" Ashton growled, pressing Luke between the wall and himself. Luke could feel the dirty drag of his hips as Ashton ground into him, cornered by his boyfriend and frozen by his icy gaze.  
  
"Huh? Answer me," Rough fingers curled into pale hips, no doubt leaving angry red marks, like a trail all along his body. Any place Ashton touched felt like fire, made him feel hot and heavy and _needy_.  
  
"N-No," Luke stuttered out, any expansion of an explanation caught in his throat, stopped by a familiar hand curling around his throat.  
  
"No _what_?" Ashton pressed, hands squeezing the sides of Luke's throat.  
  
Luke struggled against the cold grip on his neck. "No, daddy,"  
  
"Good boy." In an instant, Ashton's hand had left his throat and Luke felt like he could breathe again, his lungs drinking in all the oxygen he could get. His head felt dizzy, like some kind of perverted, kinky sugar high. The older boy was gentle, relatively speaking, as he guided Luke down to his knees. His legs buckled instantly, admittedly and shamelessly used to this position. He licked his lips as he watched Ashton unbuckle his belt and pop the button of his jeans. His hands twitched to touch _something_ but he knew better than that. Instead, he kept his hands behind his back, wringing his fingers impatiently as Ashton shoved his boxers half-way down his thighs, all too eager to free his aching hard-on.  
  
Luke couldn't help watching with wide, hungry eyes as Ashton pumped himself a few times, couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as Ashton's thumb flicked over the slit because, dammit, that was  _his_ job.  
  
"Oh," Ashton's eyes dropped down to the boy at his knees for him, as if just noticing he was there. "This what you're getting all worked up for, sweetheart?" He slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft and shivered at the feeling, taunting Luke.  
  
"Yeah." Luke couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend's pretty dick. Pretty was the only way Luke could think to describe it, really. With its angry red tip a contrast against the blots of precome that were slowly but steadily leaking out of his slit, the small tuft of hair that led up to his navel, and the vein that Luke could trace with his tongue in his sleep, Ashton was a fucking _dream_.  
  
"You want it bad, isn't that right, my little slut?" Ashton pressed, slapping his length against Luke's cheek lightly.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Luke gulped, letting his eyes flutter shut as Ashton's thumb pulled at his bottom lip and prompted him to open his mouth.  
  
"Dirty boy," Ashton tsked, slowly guiding himself into Luke's mouth. Luke let his mouth hang open pliantly, taking everything Ashton had to give. With eyes squeezed shut, he willed his throat to open up for Ashton.  
  
"That's it, good boy, take it all." Ashton groaned above him, threading his fingers into Luke's already mussed up hair. His hips stuttered for a moment once Luke's nose was pressed against his pubic bone, and then stilled for a few moments to let Luke adjust. Despite his dirty words and rough grip on his hair, Luke could feel his thumb stroking lovingly against his forehead.  
  
"Not so mouthy now, huh?" Ashton snorted as Luke looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mm!" Luke protested with his mouth full. The vibrations of his throat made Ashton let out a hiss.  
  
Luke could feel his dick twitch as Ashton ordered, "Shut it." With hands in his hair still guiding him, Ashton began to fuck into Luke's mouth. Luke sucked at Ashton's cock, his tongue moving along the underside, testing his limits, trying to see what he could get away with. The slurping and suckling sounded straight out of a porno, mixed along with Ashton's groans and grunts.  
  
Luke could feel Ashton's stomach tense along with the grip in his hair tighten.  
  
" _Fuck_ , baby, that's it." Ashton praised, his hips staying at a steady rhythm. Perks of being a drummer, he supposed, was his impeccable rhythm, doing _anything_. Luke could feel the tears that had welled in his eyes long before now slipping down his cheeks, and he was in fucking _ecstasy_. "God, this is a turn-on for you, isn't it?" Ashton would've been blind to miss the way Luke's own dick was straining, painfully hard. "Being used like a little fuckdoll, right? You want me to use you and leave you all hard and desperate?" Ashton jerked Luke's head back off of him so he could reply.  
  
"Uh huh," Luke nodded with his mouth open. He licked his dry lips, swallowing harshly. "Please. Use me."  
  
"You'll be the death of me." Ashton quirked his mouth up into a sinful smirk, fist wrapping around his dick as Luke, eager to get his mouth on something, leaned down and sucked one of Ashton's balls into his mouth. And, oh _fuck_ him, he _knew_ that was Ashton's weakness.  
  
Knees buckling a bit, Ashton tried to regain some sense of control. "Naughty." Ashton breathed out, hand working at his dick sloppily. "Come suck me off, pretty baby."  
  
Luke, being the tease that he was, let go of Ashton's ball and kissed teasingly up the underside of Ashton's dick until he got to the tip. He left a lingering kiss on his slit, circling his tongue  around it.  
  
"God, you're just asking for it." Ashton said, pupils blown wide before he unexpectedly shoved himself back into Luke's mouth.  
  
"Dirty," He snapped his hips into Luke's mouth, making him gag a little and another tear slip down his cheek. "Fucking." And again. "Slut." Again.  
  
Luke hummed in agreement, finding a perverse fluttering in his stomach at the name, as if it was the most endearing name Ashton had ever called him. Which, for him, it kind of was. He _loved_ this, loved being treated roughly and called names and humiliated and absolutely _used_.  
  
"But all mine, right? Only _my_ slut." Ashton continued. His breath grated in his throat, a loud moan cutting off his words. "Only I can feel your pretty lips wrap around my dick and fuck your dirty little mouth, can't I?" Fingers twisted around his blond locks, jerking his head up and making a whimper leave Luke's throat. "Can't I?"  
   
Luke nodded incessantly, making an affirmative hum around Ashton's dick and feeling it twitch.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Luke panted, his mouth leaving Ashton's length with a pop. "Only you." He replaced his mouth with his hands, pumping it with his fist and looking up at Ashton through lidded eyes. The slurping sounds of Luke's mouth was replaced with the sound of his hand moving along the older boy's shaft, already slick with Luke's spit and precome.  
  
"C'mon Daddy," Luke moaned wantonly. "Paint me. Claim me. I'm your dirty little slut, don't you want to come on my face?" It was rare that Luke spoke like that, usually had a ball gag or a bandanna in his mouth, or he was too fucked out himself to form words other than obscene moans and whimpers. But, whenever he did talk dirty, it always made Ashton's stomach clench and his dick twitch, hearing such filthy words fall from his mouth. Luke was by no means innocent, but that was the product of Ashton and how he corrupted him.  
  
"Oh, fuck, baby boy," Ashton panted breathlessly, eyebrows furrowing as he threw his head back. The veins in his neck became prominent as Luke growled, one hand going to cup his balls and squeeze harshly.  
  
"That's it Daddy, I want it so bad, come _on_ ," Luke hadn't even finished his sentence before Ashton was painting his face in thick ropes of cum. He let out a long, low groan as he came all over Luke's face.  
  
Luke had his eyes squeezed shut (he had learned his lesson to _always_ shut his eyes when Ashton came on his face) and come dripping down his face. They stained his baby pink lips, dripped off his nose, and even got in his hair a little.  
  
Ashton squirmed, moaning for a few moments before he had finished. "Fuck, baby, you look so beautiful." he whispered, cupping Luke's face. His thumb swiped across his cheek and collected some of his own cum, slipping his thumb into Luke's mouth and let him suck it off. Luke's tongue swirled around his thumb like he had done to his dick a few minutes ago, making Ashton grin lopsidedly.  
  
"You did so well, Princess, so well for Daddy." Ashton cooed, voice hoarse. "You want a reward, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Luke nodded eagerly, glad his own erection was finally getting some acknowledgment. Ashton chuckled.  
  
"Alright, baby, let me go get something to clean you off and then if you can get me hard again, you can ride me, how about that?"  
  
"Yes, please," Luke almost yelped, straightening his back and bouncing on his knees in excitement.  
  
"So eager." Ashton's eyes twinkled with pure  _admiration_ at the fucking enigma that was Luke Hemmings; how he managed to be so goddamn _cute_ with Ashton's spunk on his face, he'll never figure out.  
  
But it was absolutely fucking wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](shybabyluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
